Medal of Honor: Judement Day
by Jack Russel
Summary: The world and all free nations are indanger of a evil terrorist mastermind who could wipe out the human race, how will the world surive? and can a brave man stop him before it's to late?


Medal of Honor: Judement Day

They were going to destroy HIS planet how dare they of all the planets and galaxcys in the universe and universes in teh multiverse why did it have to be his planet and his glaxcy and his universe?

Jack 'Vanblack' Xhen was in his house brushing his teech after having a breakfast and hearing the grave news. How dare they try to destory THIS planet and This univesre. He got his guns out and started to get redy.

Emperor Augusto Benito Xanthar

Four Hours eaitler

the Militant

"I am Xanthar ruler of the 66th dimension, the dimension of chaos and fear. Now I have come to earth to rule over this pathtic spcies and teach them the measing of fear HA HA HA."

Xanthar headed to a city in his Xanthar ship and parked near a power station and then looked at someone "you tell me where the famous White House is" "Its in washinton and that is a long way from hear. I could give you a map"

"You DARE offend Xanthar with a map I Xanthar is not a simple humen who needs maps to get direcons an and he will not take orders from the likes of you. Now I shall leave this pathtic city and go." "This is no a pathitc city we have a major power planet hear and use it to suprly alot of elctricity to the coutry.

"Do not controdict me! Besides this is what you earthlings call a power planet!? it runs on lesser power it is nothig compared to the power of Xanthars pepole. The power of whic you know nothing off!" Xanthar said and than shoot the power lines with gammer power which was what the nations of dimension 66 use for power.

Than all the lights in the city started flashing and the power lines stated going back and forth. "STOP IT YOUR OVERLOADING THE CITY" the man scremeded as the city was being overloaded. "Your 'city' cant take the power of Xanthar and now it will fall like so many others." Xanthar than clixked his fingers and all the buildings and houses and powers were oveladed and the city blew up in a boom.

"Why has you done this!" the woman asked "Xanthar does what he pleases and it plaesed him to destroy your pitfill town. You angered me an you payed the price now build a statue of Xanthar so all may marvel apon his greetness" Xanthar and flew off.

"This is only the beggining soon all universes wil no the naME of Xanthar"

Three Hours eailer.

Xanthar arived in the wasington DC and began to fly towards the white house and he lnaded stright oustside. Xanthar got out and walked into the whithouse power of America and walked into the presidents bedroom. "What are you doing in here and who are you?" "I am Xanthar and I am the new president of Amreican and soon the world. All will be ruled by Xanthar." "Gaurds stop him!" the presidnet yelled "You think that some bodguards will be bale to stop the great and mighty Xanthar. You offened me!".

The guards came but Xanthar used his power to destroy them and then turned to the President "you have offended me me and now Xanthar shall imprsion you in the lnad of darkness begone" Xanthar said and banshed him to the darkness relm. Xanthar walked into the oval office and put his feet on the table "I now rule the amrcia but that is a just start sooon Xanthar shall rule this world and than the entire universe!" Xanthar said and luthed as he looked at a picture of a globe. "Xantharh conqur all"

Two Hours eairker

Xanthar had put the enitre of America under his control and blew up any city that offeneded him aswell as some in other countires as well. "I will conqur all cities but first it si time for my next plan for Xanthar is always redy for evil deeds." Xanthar than put his specail USB stick into the presidnets computer and uploaded a spcecial porgam unto the internet and than activated it. "It will dowlad my evil monster alien henchmen to all computers all across the world!"

Meanwhile all across the world!

"Timmy get of that computer you're eyes will bleed and fall out!" "Yes mum" timmy said but than a menchman came out "freeze mortals" it said.

Elsewhere

"I have almost got to level fity on World of Warcrft" Mr Kin said than a henchman came out "you are now prisnore number fifty" "the irony" said mr Kin.

Elsewhere still

"I am going to check my emials" said mr White "check your head instead" the henchmen said.

In pervets bedroom

"This porn is amzaning" said the pervet "you discust me" said the henchmen and shot him in the ead.

In a losers bedroom

The loser looked at the greastest fanfiction writer of all times fanfiction and said "I hate Jack Russel's fanfiction it's stupid" "Even I know that you have no tatse" the henchmen said and killered him sowly and painfully.

In a house

"Will finshed my homework so I can become a docter" said a student as she finshed her homework in a which will give winning markes. "Not so Fast" a henchman said.

In another House

Wu Chen was checking her Facebook acount "I love being on Facebook" she said as she checked her Facebook acount. "Get of Facebook Now!" a Henchmen said.

One hour eailer.

All The nations of the world were holding an emgencay confance to stop Xanthar from taking over the universe. The leaders of Germany, Engalnd, France, Iran, Sweden, America, Cuba, Italy, Russia, North Korea and South Korea, China, Candna, Astrulia, New Zeland, South Amercia, Africa, Belgum, Laos, Mexico, Latvia, Venezuela and may more were all talking wildly

Xanthar had put all henchmen all across the wolrd using the power of the internet and he had destroyed sevral cities, towns and villages all across the world because they had displaeased him. There was firce talk between the worlds nation on how to solve this demands, questions, answers, no answers, but one thing remained clear the alein terroist Xanthar had to be stoped!.

"We could get Jack 'Vanblack' Xhen to do it" one leader surgested "but Vanblack is law on to his own nobody even know his real name" another leader said "So is Xanthar he said so himslef" said yet another leader, "he may be our ownly hope as he has worked at one point for all the nations here so he will be neurtal and he can also defate lots of bad guys" said another leader. aFter along debate it was dcided. Vanblack was to contected in his apremnt in Hong kong.

Presnt time

Vanblack was having sex with his girlfreind lady Xu when the phone rang. Nobody new where Vanblack came from as he did not lock like any natulity in paticular and he just whent where ever he pleased. "its for you, it's all the nations of the earth" she said and Vanblack picked it up on video phone "What can I doo for you gentlemen" he said and then was told his misson.

Present Presnet time

Vanblack new his misson and Xanthar would pay for his crime and the eath would be saved. Vanblack loaded his guns and said "I am coming for you Xanthar!"

To Be Countued...


End file.
